Ecstasy Love
by CaramelxBear
Summary: Mencintaimu bagai mengonsumsi ekstasi.Walaupun aku tahu ini akan berdampak buruk,dengan senang hati aku akan tetap melakukannya.Aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkanmu,meskipun aku harus nduku akan tubuhmu,tak akan pernah surut.Tak peduli semua orang bertekuk lutut padamu,aku akan membuatmu hanya ingin memandangku.Karena hanya aku yang berhak merasakan cumbuan ekstasi mu
ECSTASY LOVE

Big HunHan Event Indonesia

Author:UlaBear

Pairing:Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun,

Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,

Kim Jongin,D.O Kyungsoo,Other

Genre : Hurt,Comfort

Rated : M

Warning! Yaoi!GS For all Uke! Do not like do not read! Typo(s)!

Summary:

 _"_ _Mencintaimu bagai mengonsumsi aku tahu ini akan berdampak buruk,dengan senang hati aku akan tetap akan tetap berusaha mendapatkanmu,meskipun aku harus akan tubuhmu,tak akan pernah peduli semua orang bertekuk lutut padamu,aku akan membuatmu hanya ingin hanya aku yang berhak merasakan cumbuan ekstasi mu."_

Suara kamera bergema di dalam ruangan, bersamaan dengan _blitz_ yang menyilaukan seorang gadis tengah berpose ke arah kamera,dilatar belakangi dengan layar tajam namun lihai ia memamerkan lekukan tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan skinny jeans dan croptop berwarna baby cokelatnya tergerai indah.

"Baik! Sudah cukup untuk hari atas kerja samanya"Kata sang sutradara yang sedari tadi berada di dekat juru ia berjalan kea rah sang model

"Luhan-ssi,kau memang sekali bisa bekerja sama denganmu"

Yang bersangkutan tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih,Senang juga bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian".Katanya lalu membungkuk

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke tersenyum ramah pada semua orang dalam ruangan itu lalu mendatangi Luhan

"Ah,selamat sore,Baekhyun"Sambut Luhan sembari membungkuk

"Selamat sore,Luhan dan sore juga,Pak sutradara yang hebat"

Sang sutradara pun tertawa,"Haha,kau bisa -omong modelnya juga hebat"

"Sudah lah,kita semua hebat" Luhan terkekeh

Baekhyun menimpali,"Oh ya,aku sini ingin memberi tahu Luhan bahwa Tuan Wu ingin menemuimu saja ada tawaran baru"Kata Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda

"Ekspresimu biasa saja bisa tidak?"Tanya Luhan,dengan pura-pura kesal

Baekhyun tertawa dengan tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya lucu.

Baekhyun adalah sekretaris dari Kris Wu,CEO dari Gin Entertainment dimana Luhan sendiri adalah seorang dan Luhan sudah memiliki hubungan yang baik,bahkan bisa dibilang mereka sangat dekat

"Aku ganti pakain dulu, itu aku akan langsung menemui Tuan Wu"Jelas Luhan

"Aku akan menunggumu"Jawab Baekhyun

Sang Sutradara pun berkata,

"Baiklah,aku akan pergi kru ku sudah menunggu"

"Baiklah,sampai bertemu di proyek selanjutnya." Kata Luhan ceria

Setelah sang sutradara pergi,Luhan langsung berganti pakaian dan pergi menemui Tuan Wu bersama Baekhyun mengobrol tentang banyak hal di sepanjang perjalanan

"Luhan,bagaimana kalau mala mini kita pergi ke Club?"

Luhan menengok

"Kau pasti ingin mencari lelaki baju biru itu"Kata Luhan malas

Kemarin malam mereka pergi ke Club dan melihat seorang lelaki dengan kemeja biru sedang minum-minum ditemani beberapa ,Baekhyun tertarik pada lelaki perjalanan pulang dari Club,dia mengoceh tentang lelaki itu dan ia berniat ingin menggodanya

"Tentu ,Luhan dia benar-benar tampan."Kata Baekhyun dengan gembira.

"Lalu? Kau masih ingin menggodanya?"

"Kurasa akan tampil seksi mala akan kudekati dia"Baekhyun tersenyum ia kembali membayangkan wajah lelaki berbaju biru tersebut

Luhan mendengus

"Hei, ada pria yang kau sukai?"

"Tidak ada"

"Huh,Kau ini."

Luhan terkekeh,lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di ruangan ini"

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu

"Masuk" Suara baritone mengalun dari balik pintu,mempersilahkan Baekhyun dan Luhan masuk ke dalam.

Baekhyun memutar knop pintu lalu berjalan masuk diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Tuan Wu,Luhan sudah datang untuk menemui anda"

"Selamat sore,Tuan."Luhan membungkuk

"Selamat sore,Duduk lah"Perintah Kris

Luhan pun duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Saya permisi,Tuan"Ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi keluar ruangan

Setelah Baekhyun keluar Kris memulai pembicaraan .

"Luhan,aku ingin menawarimu sebuah kontrak dengan perusahaan majalah akan bekerja sama dengan mereka,dengan kau sebagai modelnya"Kris menatap mata Luhan, "Kau akan menjadi seorang model Gravure"

Luhan ? Model yang memakai pakain terbuka? Luhan pernah melihatnya di sebuah itu hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam,bahkan ia juga melihat gambar seorang Gravure yang menghadap belakang dan hanya memakai celana dalam tipis saja,ia terlihat tidak memakai ia harus menerima tawaran ini?

"Maaf,Tu-."

"Gajinya 60 juta per bulan."Ucap Kris,memotong kalimat Luhan.

Melihat Luhan tak memberi respon,Kris kembali berucap,

"Ini tidak separah apa yang kau hanya berfoto untuk edisi musim panas,Lu"

Musim panas? Oh kah ia harus telanjang di tengah pantai? Atau ia harus memakai bikini transparan? Bayangan-bayangan buruk seolah menghampirinya

"Kau tidak akan telanjang tenang saja"Kris terlihat bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Kau hanya perlu menggunakan swim bukan?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa, bisa mencari model lain"Ucap Kris seraya menampilkan senyumnya

"Ah! Tuan tunggu,Aku setuju dengan penawaran itu."Luhan akhirnya menyetujui kontrak itu

"Kau serius,Lu?"

"Tentu saja Tuan sangat serius"Kata Luhan

"Luhan kau memang sangat professional dan bisa diandalkan!" Puji Kris

"Haha,terimakasih Tuan Wu"Luhan tersenyum bangga

"Lu,kau harus pergi ke Jepang Gravure sudah menyiapkan semua disana tenang bisa pulang dan beristirahat sekarang"Kris menyodorkan dua tiket pesawat menuju Jepang.

"Hm..Terimakasih Tuan Wu"Luhan mengambil tiket itu lalu membungkuk pada Kris.

Selepas ia meninggalkan ruangan langsung turun ke basement dimana mobil porshce kesayangannya menaiki kendaraan itu lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat menuju sebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan elit kota di apartemennya ia memasukan kode apartemennya lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu

"Selamat datang,Lu"Ucap seorang perempuan dari arah aroma dakgangjeong sedap yang menggoda perutnya yang cukup lapar

"Kyungsoo,aku lapar.."Luhan memegang perutnya

"Tunggu sebentar,Baby Lu"Ucapnya

Luhan segera menuju dapur dan duduk di menunggu Kyungsoo selesai membuat dakganjeong sambil memainkan mata Luhan tak senggaja melihat pesan muncul dari Smartphone Kyungsoo.

Ting Tong!

Sebenarnya ia ingin membukanya namun bel apartemennya menganggunya dan pastinya dia tak ingin orang yang di depan pintu itu menunggu terlalu segera menuju pintu itu dan membuka pintu itu dan terpampang lah jelas seorang perempuan manis menggenakan baju siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun fakta bahwa Baekhyun dan Luhan dekat mereka juga satu apartemen.

"Kemana saja kau Byun?"Ucap Luhan sembari menutup pintu

"Membeli dress untuk malam ini di butik Vict"Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah apartemen itu dan mendudukan bokong nya di sebuah sofa hitam.

"Kenapa kau tak mengajak ku huh?"Luhan mendengus kesal

"Kau sudah pulang duluan"Kata Baekhyun seraya melepas High Heels nya

"Kau menyebalkan"Luhan mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku kau masak apa hari ini?"Setelah melepas high heels nya Baekhyun bangun dan melengos ke dapur

"Aku memasak Dakganjeong1 sebentar lagi siap tunggu sebentar lagi oke?"Kata Kyungsoo yang masih menunggu masakannya matang

Baekhyun menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk melihat smartphone Kyungsoo yang menganggur,ia menggambil smartphone itu dan mulai mengecek sebuah pesan dari sebuah nomor asing baginya ia pun membuka isi pesan itu dan mata nya membulat saat membaca pesan itu ternyata dari sebuah majalah dewasa terkenal yang menawarkan kontrak dengan setan dari mana Baekhyun malah menjawab dan menyetujui pesan itu dia bersmirk ria setelah membalas pesan itu.

"Hei Baek kau sedang apa dengan Ponsel Kyungsoo?" Intrupsi Luhan yang ternyata berdiri dibelakang nya

"Ah aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" Baekhyun cukup terkejut akan keberadaan Luhan

"Hm..kau mencurigakan"

"A-aku hanya melihat koleksi foto kyungsoo saja"Jawab nya asal

"Makanan sudah siap"Kyungsoo menaruh Dakganjeong nya di tengah meja makan itu

Lalu mereka makan dengan dari makan mereka duduk di ruang tengah sambil sedikit berbincang.

"Hei Lu,kau jadi ikut kan?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ya,tapi aku bingung akan memakai baju apa hari ini"Jawab Luhan

"Kalian mau kemana?" Kyungsoo yang polos ini tak tahu apa-apa tentang teman-temannya yang mau ke Club menghabiskan malam mereka

"Kami mau ke Club, mau ikut?"Kata Baekhyun seraya mengecek tas belanjanya

"Hei,Baek sebaiknya kau tidak mengajak Kyungsoo"

"Kenapa?Dia sudah besar bukan? Biarlah ini menjadi pengalaman pertamanya,Lu"Baekhyun mengambil sebuah dress berwarna Turquoise dan melemparnya ke Luhan

"Apa ini?"

"Dress untuk mu,Lu aku tau kau ingin sekali dress berwana itu"

"Woah..Kau sangat baik Baek!.Aku menyayangi mu" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat

"Dan kau Kyung pakai baju ini ikut bersama kami oke?" Baekhyun melempar sebuah dress strapless berwarna navy blue

"Oke"Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti akan ini hanya mengambil dress itu dan memakainya

Pukul 20.00 KST

Mereka tiba di Club malam langganan ini ia mengajak mereka ke Club ,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di tatapi oleh semua pengunjung Club ada yang menatap kagum,iri atau tatapan ini agak rishi menurut tak biasa dengan tatapan para pria hidung belang dan music yang terlalu keras seperti ini.

"Kyung,ayo kita duduk disana"Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke sebuah meja kosong di ujung Club

"Lu,Baek dimana? Dia menghilang"Ucap Kyungsoo yang masih melirik sana-sini mencari Baekhyun

"Tenang saja dia sedang mengunjungi seseorang,Kyung" Luhan duduk bersama Kyungsoo di sofa meja mengobrol entah tentang tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tepatnya menatap lapar Kyungsoo.

"Lu aku tak nyaman dengan baju ini"Bisik Kyungsoo

"Kenapa Kyung baju itu sangat bagus di badan mu" Jawab Luhan

"Ini terlalu terbuka aku tak suka,Lu"Kyungsoo menunduk malu

"Hei,kau cantic memakai baju ini kau tahu?"Luhan menatap mata owl Kyungsoo "Jadi jangan takut atau malu oke Kyung"

"Iya, haus bisa kah kau mengambilkan aku minum,Lu?"

"Tentu,Kau mau Vodka atau Wine? Atau Gin?"Luhan menawarkan beberapa minuman beralkohol cukup tinggi.

"Apakah disini tidak ada selain alcohol,Lu?"

Luhan lupa sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat polos dan pastinya belum pernah meminum minuman seperti itu. "Sebentar,Kyung aku akan menanyakan kepada bartender oke? Kau disini saja jangan kemana-mana"Kata Luhan yang berjalan pergi dari Kyungsoo .

Tanpa disadari Luhan sepasang mata yang dari tadi menatapi mereka mulai berjalan kearah meja laki-laki berkulit tan eksotis mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo

"Hey Cantik"Ucapnya dengan suara nya yang sangat menggoda para kaum hawa

"Umm Hey" Kyungsoo melihat lelaki tan di sebelah ini hanya memakai kemeja putih tipis yang memperlihatkan betapa seksinya tubuhnya

"Kau sangat namamu?"Lelaki ini mulai memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan merapatkan jarak antara mereka

"Na-ma ku Kyung-soo" Kata Kyungsoo gugup ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan lelaki mana pun

"Nama yang Kai senang bisa melihat bidadari secantik dirimu di Club ini"Ucap Kai sambil memunculkan senyum menawannya kepada Kyungsoo

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Kyungsoo dalam sekejap ia mulai terbawa pesona lelaki bernama Kai ini

"Kau mau bermain bersama ku hem?"Ucapnya seduktif di depan telinga Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tak bergeming ia merasa dunia nya berhenti dan sejuta kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya ada suatu rasa aneh yang menganggu nya membuat dirinya merasa detak jantung nya berdetak cukup kencang.

"Diam berarti kuanggap iya" Kai mulai menjilat dan mengigit telinga Kyungsoo secara menghadap arah Kyungsoo perempuan yang berada di hadapan nya ini menutup melihat bibir pink mencium bibir itu dan menjilat nya.

"Terasa manis..Manis seperti dirimu sayang. Teriakan nama ku malam ini"Kai mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo lembut dan mengigit pelan bibir bawah memasukan lidah nya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo,mengajak lidah Kyungsoo ,saling mendorong dan lainnya Kai air liur mengalir dari mulut Kyungsoo entah punya siapa

Entah darimana Kyungsoo hanya menurut pada Kai,lelaki yang baru ia temui 10 menit yang mencoba menyamai Kai dalam ciuman ini namun ia tak terlalu handal mulai kehabisan nafas ia memukul pelan dada bidang kan .Segera Kai melepas ciuman tersebut

"Manis"Ia menghapus sisa air liur di ujung bibir mulai turun ke leher jenjang menjilat leher,menghisap,dan mengigit leher mulus itu dan sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo

"Ahh" Bekas dari gigitan Kai meninggalkan sebuah bercak Kai yang daritadi diam mulai bergerak meremas bongkahan dada Kyungsoo yang bisa di bilang cukup besar.

"Mmh..Kai-ahh jangan diremashh" Racau Kyungsoo

Tangan Kai yang nakal mulai menjelajahi tubuh menyelusup kedalam rok dress Kyungsoo dan mulai membelai kewanitaan Kyungsoo dari luar celana dalamnya

"Eunghh Kaaii" Desah Kyungsoo saat jari-jari Kai menggelitik vagina nya dari luar celana dalam nya

Kai merasa perasaan aneh saat melakukannya dengan perempuan mulai menurunkan dress mulai menjilat payudara Kyungsoo yang dihadiahi suara desahan indah dari Kyungsoo

Luhan sedang berjalan membawa segelas wine untuknya dan segelas wine juice kearah meja Kyungsoo perasaannya mulai tidak enak karena ia melihat punggung seorang lelaki di arah benar saja ia melihat sahabatnya sedang di cumbu oleh lelaki yang tidak sama sekali mereka itu sedang menghisap puting Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mendesah keenakan karena Tuhan Luhan sangat terkejut ia merasa akan terkena serangan jantung sedikit lagi.

"HEI BRENGSEK! KAU APAKAN SAHABAT KU HAH!? PERGI KAU SIALAN!" Teriak Luhan sambil menyiram lelaki itu dengan wine yang ia bawa

Kyungsoo dan Kai yang menyadari kehadiran Luhan segera cepat-cepat membereskan baju terkena wine itu hanya tertawa.

"Hei nona sahabat mu ini sangat soo aku akan menemui mu lain kali aku rasa aku tertarik pada mu"Kai mengedipkan matanya dan menyelipkan sebuah kartu nama di tengah belahan dada Kyungsoo lalu ia pergi

"Kyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Luhan

".."Kyungsoo tak bergeming ia hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri layaknya orang gila

"Kyung!"Luhan sedikit berteriak

"Ya? Ada apa Lu?"Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya

"Kau tahu kau hampir saja di perkosa oleh lelaki itu kau tahu?"Luhan menepuk-nepuk jidatnya ia merasa bersalah karena ia pertama kali membawa Kyungsoo ke Club dan Kyungsoo sudah hampir di perkosa oleh lelaki tidak dikenal

"Namanya Kai Lu,Dia tampan ku akui dia membuat ku merasa terbang tadi"Kyungsoo kembali mengingat wajah kai

"Ayo kita pulang Kyung"Luhan menarik tangan munggil Kyungsoo

"Ah tapi aku masih haus Lu"

"Kau bisa minum setelah kita sampai di rumah ayo cepat"Luhan menarik Kyungsoo.

Mereka menuju lantai 2 dimana Baekhyun tadi ia melihat Baekhyun sedang di cumbu lelaki berkemeja biru yang mereka temui di Club waktu berhasil membuat lelaki itu tergoda olehnya benar-benar hebat bukan?

"Baek,ayo kita pulang"Luhan memotong adegan itu

"Hei tunggu sebentar Lu aku masih bermain dengan Dobi ku..Ssshh Dobi"Kata Baekhyun di selingi desahan karena Lelaki itu sedang menjilat lehernya daerah ter sensitifnya

"Kyungsoo hampir diperkosa oleh lelaki yang tidak dikenal kau tahu cepat pulang"Luhan mulai emosi karena ini semua

"Oke-oke aku berhenti Dobi hentikan kau akan dapatkan nanti sayang aku harus pulang sekarang nenek lampir ini mulai memarahi ku"Ucap Baekhyun

"Oke Baekbi akan ku telfon nanti oke? Mungkin kita bisa melakukan Phone Sex" Ia berbisik saat mengatakan phone sex pada Baekhyun

" pergi dulu oke?" Baekhyun mencium pria yang ia sebut Dobi itu

Mereka keluar dari Club itu dengan Luhan yang mengendarai dalam mobil ia marah-marah layaknya ibu yang mengetahui anaknya mendapat nilai nol di pelajaran matematika.

"Kyung,aku sudah bilang berhati-hati lah kenapa kau sampai bisa di cumbu oleh lelaki itu?"

"Ma-maafkan aku Luhan"Kyungsoo menunduk terus ia menahan air mata yang sudah mulai tidak tertampung di pelupuk matanya

"Sudahlah Lu dia pasti punya alasan sendiri"Kata Baekhyun melerai mereka berdua

"Alasan..alasan..Saat kau mau di perkosa oleh seseorang kau masih bisa beralasan?!"Luhan berteriak sedikit keras dan menakuti Kyungsoo.

Akhir nya Kyungsoo menangis ia tidak tahu akibatnya akan seperti ini "Maafkan aku hiks Luhan hiks aku memang hiks bodoh hiks" Kyungsoo menanggis air matanya berjatuhan di ikuti hujan yang turun di Kota Seoul hari itu

"Ah..Kyung jangan menangis" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo yang menanggis sesegukan

Luhan tersadar ia sudah di luarkendali nya "Maafkan aku Kyung..Aku tidak bisa menjaga mu dengan baik"Luhan menuduk ia merasa dirinya terlalu banyak memarahi Kyungsoo dan di luar kendali biasanya.

"Hiks..Terima kasih..Hiks"Kyungsoo masih menangis

"Maafkan aku Kyung..Sudah jangan menanggis oke?"Luhan tersenyum

Mereka pulang ke apartemen mereka lalu beristirahat di kamar masing-masing,Sekarang Luhan menjadi sangat menyesal akan apa yang ia lakukan merasa bodoh dan merutuki dirinya pun tertidur setelah memikirkan semua itu

Esok paginya langit seoul bersinar cerah bau aroma roti dan daging panggang menyeruak masuk ke kamar keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang bersenadung sambil memasak bacon kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, aku ya soal yang kemarin"Luhan duduk di meja makan sambil menatap punggung Kyungspoo yang sedang memasak

"Tak apa Lu aku yang salah" Kyungsoo membalikan badan dan menaruh Bacon untuk Baekhyun diatas meja,ia tersenyum ramah layaknya malaikat.

"Baekhyun mana?Ia sudah bangun kah?"Kata Luhan berjalan menuju kulkas dan menggambil sebotol orange juice dan menuangkannya pada meneguk orange juice nya.

"Belum sepertinya ia masih terjebak dalam alam mimpinya" Kekeh Kyungsoo

"Akan ku bangunkan dia" Luhan beranjak kea rah kamar Baekhyun dan saat ia membuka kamar itu dia melihat Baekhyun setengah telanjang tidur meringkuk layaknya bayi

"Baek" Ucap Luhan

"Eungh 5 menit lagi"Racau Baekhyun tangannya mulai memegang-megang tangan Luhan

"Dobi..Dobi kenapa tangan mu menjadi kurus seperti tangan Luhan?"Baekhyun menggigau

"Hei aku memang Luhan!"Kata Luhan "Cepat bangun pemalas!"Luhan menarik selimut hangat Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang merasa tak terima langsung bangun"Yak! Kau menggangu mimpi indah ku!" Kata Baekhyun sambil melemparkan sebuah bantal pada Luhan

"Mimpi indah apa kau? Mimpi mesum bukan? Sejak tadi kau mengigau tak jelas 'Dobi..dobi'." Ejek Luhan seraya mengikuti suara Baekhyun

"Dasar penganggu! Pergi kau! Pergi!"Luhan di hadiahi lemparan bantal dari Baekhyun

"Hahaha"Luhan tertawa ia berhasil membangunkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sekarang sedang merona saat memimpikan orang yang berada di daftar orang favoritnya merasa tersenyum-senyum sendiri bisa disebut dia hampir sudah menjadi gila sekarang.

"Baek ,Cepat lah kau mau makan tidak"Teriak Luhan dari meja makan

"Ya sebentar Luhaen"Teriak Baekhyun kembali

Baekhyun memakai baju nya lagi dan segera keluar dari terlihat sangat berantakan seperti orang sehabis melakukan saja rambut berantakan dan tampilan urakan baju dan celana yang terlihat tidak enak dipandang

Baekhyun pun berjalan kearah meja makan dan mulai makan masakan Kyungsoo

"Eum..enak sekali"Ujar Luhan

"Aku mencoba resep baru kalian suka?" Ucap Kyungsoo

"Sangat aku sangat menykai ini sangat enak"Kata baekhyun dengan mulut penuh

"Hei,Baek kau mau pergi ke Jepang besok bukan?"Kata Luhan

"Ya,aku mau ke Okinawa namun aku sulit mendapatkan tiket"Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar

"Aku punya dua tiket kesana kau mau?"Ucap Luhan

"Boleh..sangat boleh"Baekhyun terkekeh

"Kyung besok kau ada pekerjaan bukan?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil meminum susunya

"Hem iya mungkin ke Busan"Kata Kyungsoo

"Kami akan ke Jepang mungkin 5 Hari ke depan kau tidak apa-apa?"Kata Luhan cemas karena takutnya kejadian kemarin terulang

"Aku akan menginap di rumah Yixing Eonnie saja"Kata kyungsoo santai "Omong-omong kau mau kesana untuk apa Lu?"

"Aku..em..menjadi model Gravure"

"Oh My God" Ucap Baekhyun terkejut bukan tapi sangat amat terkejut

Kyungsoo menganga mendengar Luhan membicarakan Gavure siapa yang tidak mengenal Gravure? Idol dengan bikini seksi dan dijual untuk pria dewasa

"Kau gila Lu?"Ucap Baekhyun

"Gajinya terlalu menggoda ku oke? 60 juta kau bayangkan 60 juta Baek!"Luhan terlihat berbinar

"Lu,kau ingin menjadi Adult Porn Star kah?"Kyungsoo mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak akan terjadi pada sahabat nya ini

"Heol! Enak saja kau! Gravure bukan porn star Kyung! Mereka hanya memakai bikini,lingerie atau pakaian terbuka.."Sebelum Luhan melanjutkan itu Baekhyun menimpali nya

"Atau pun telanjang dengan badan memutar kebelakang?"Baekhyun menimpali perkataan Luhan yang menggantung

"Lu kau tahu kan yang kau setujui ini special edition?Yang artinya kau akan berfoto bersama seorang model lelaki.."Kata Kyungsoo perlahan

"APA? Tuan Wu bilang hanya swim suit dan aku tidak akan telanjang atau sejenis itu lah" Luhan dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan ini

"Tuan Wu tak bilang pada mu eoh?"Baekhyun kaget bos nya itu sepertinya lupa akan satu hal itu]

"Terlambat baek aku sudah setuju dengan kontrak itu" Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang

"Oh tidak ku tak enak tentang lelaki ini"Kata Kyungsoo yang sedang membuka Smart Phone nya.

"Dia adalah Oh Sehun Wakil CEO sekaligus akan menjadi pasangan mu di photoshoot kali ini ia terkenal mesum kau tahu" Lanjut Kyungsoo

Luhan sekarang terkejut bukan merasa hidup dan harga dirinya sudah di ujung tombak

Tokyo 09.00 Waktu setempat

"Xi Luhan" Pemilik suara husky ini sedang tersenyum melihat foto Luhan "Menarik aku akan menjadikannya koleksi baby ku"Dia terus memandangi foto itu dan membayangkan Luhan ada di dekatnya dan mulai menggodanya.

TBC

Makasih udah sempetin baca ff ini!

Minta review nya ya!

Big hunhan event indonesia

XOXO


End file.
